herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kurtz
Kurtz is one of the supporting protagonists of the FreeFonix TV series. He is voiced by Adam Longworth. Biography Kurtz is one of the main antagonists in the Freefonix Television series and is a member of Mantyz. He is the older half brother of Lady Lux as was mentioned several times in the episode "Risky Music Business" and his guitar is called Axe. He and Lux argue a lot and very rarely get along. She constantly chides his bad decisions and believes he is just the looks while she is the true brains of the band. He speaks with a German accent and often quotes lyrics from Queen and other rock bands. Though, like some musicians, he can't read music. Hitt mentioned this in the episode Risky Music Business during the "Cribs" video. He rides a flame adorned hov-chopper. He has a similar flame adorned phone. He is also a pretty good artist, having designed a sonic tag to advertize Mo's party because of art lessons his mother had paid for him to take, which makes it likely he was also the one who graffiti-ed all over the inside of Mo's parents' house in the aforementioned episode. None of the others have much faith in his skills as a musician or anything else for that matter. He is particularly worried about having his "street cred" ruined. In Grand Theft Audio, he plays a few notes on the Yamashito Violin to stop time and allow Mantyz to escape while Freefonix are frozen in time. He wanted to play more, knowing he could, but no one would let him. The most important reason for this was because only the prodigy could play the violin and release Vox but the other reason was because Mya believed he was incompetant. He's a pretty decent musician but his ego does inhibit his abilities at times. His father referred to as Boris the Photocopier Salesman is mentioned in the episode "Play It Again Kurtz". Kurtz dreams of being a rock god, having his own home with three swimming pools and his worst fear is being bald. Also, in the same episode he mentions he wants his own helicopter with a swimming pool inside of it. He's been seen to use more vehicles than any other character in the show. He has his hov-chopper, he used a b-board in the episode Mr Start Skips Town and he drove the ComaCo hov-limo in Love Stinks. In the episode IMinkys he teamed up with FreeFonix to defeat MEGAMINKY in a Sound Clash. Category:Singing Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Humans Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of heart Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Victims Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Dimwits Category:Pacifists Category:Multiple Saver Category:Dreamers Category:Defenders Category:Childhood friends Category:Big Good Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Outright Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Male Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Successful Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes